Sirius Black Tamed by a Silly Little Half-Blood Like Me
by DerangedDynamic
Summary: The last night Sirius Black spent as a free man... Rated T... I don't think it has to be M... I do hope you enjoy this. I loved writing it!
1. Chapter 1

**So guys, here is a quick Story that came to my head while I was sitting in Bio-pharmaceutical Science one day, listening to my lecturer go on about mRNA.**  
**I don't know how mRNA relates to this but the story wouldn't leave me alone. Luckily my feverish writing kept my lecturer happy, thinking I was taking notes! I hope you enjoy this!**  
**I enjoyed writing it.**  
**I have left my female unidentified because I want to let you picture who Sirius may end up with. I could be anyone, canon or OC. Also, If I ever go through with "The young..." I want it to fit in to this.**  
**Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me. Even my unidentified female.**

She saw Sirius differently to how other people saw him. Even his closest friends. She knew everyone else thought he was beautiful for his strong jaw, his defined abs and his tall, lean body but she She more. She saw his eyes- or rather- through his eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes that seemed to change colour with the reflection of surrounding light.

She saw his soul and how much he'd been hurt. She knew of his mother's beatings and the invisible scars they had left. She knew how much happier he had been since the day he arrived at the Potters.

She knew the different demeanour he expressed through his eyes.

His delight when he gave a bludger a clean w_hack_ towards a member of the other team or when they served treacle tart at Halloween or Christmas.

His pride after he completed a piece of transfiguration homework that he knew would receive a good grade. Only, She was the soul person who knew of this one.

She knew that when his eyebrows dropped in the direction of the Slytherin table, he was looking at his brother Regulus who was reading a letter from home, or chatting secretively to one of the 'future death eaters' or so James called them.

She knew when he was about to cry, another thing that only she had witnessed. His lips could be pursed tightly and his eyes wouldn't focus on anything in particular but they would be still. After about thirty seconds of this intense look, if it could not be quenched, he would dart from the room, proclaiming something ridiculous and false before finding a corner just for himself.

She enjoyed looking at his relaxed eyes, his lids hung lazily over his eyeballs, almost as if he was going asleep, but in reality, he was just content. As if nothing bad could possibly happen.

She loved it when his eyes would barely stay open even with all of his effort. He'd try with all his might, lying beside her to keep up the conversation but destined to fail. His eyes would drop and his speech would slur and soon fade into snores. She'd lye there awake, her palm on his cheek, watching him sleep.

She knew the flicker in his eyes when he was about to snap. She knew she had about fifteen seconds to calm him before he jumped on whoever angered him or storm out.

She loved how she knew him through his eyes. It made her feel a connection that could not be severed.

"Sirius," She would nuzzle her face into his chest. "Sing me a song,"

Sirius would start humming the tune of a song but it wasn't until the chorus that he would sing the lyrics. He sang lowly, deeply, in a hypnotising way. He wouldn't sing to anybody. That was reserved just for Her. And it made her feel absolutely specialised.

She didn't even know if they were real songs half of the time or if he made them up as he went along. She never wanted to know either, as to Her, they were Her songs.

"You are staying here quite a bit," he whispered, his brows furrowed deeply into the centre of his forehead. She looked around the small bedroom, half of its content belonged to Her.

"Is that a problem," she asked, releasing her arms from around his waist. She sat up in the bed and he followed, moving his hand to her back.

"No. I just think that maybe you should _always_ stay here."

"Don't be silly, my parent's would wonder where I am all the time. And I'd have to go to work, I can't lock myself in here."

"I mean move in here, dummy," he chuckled, moving his hand to the back of her head, stroking her long hair. She stared at him for a long moment, checking his eyes. They were full of earnestness.

"You're not joking, are you." she mumbled, turning to face him, pulling the covers up around her body. "Sirius, I can't. You know what my father is like, he wouldn't let me move in with a man until I am married. And my mother would go absolutely spare! I'm a virgin, remember," Her widened her eyes, trying to hide a smile.

"You parent's like me..."

"That's not the point..."

"I think they'd like me as a son in law..."

"Wait what?"

"I want to marry you," he let his head fall slightly, looking up at her with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Really? Like, really really?" Her heart began to pound in her chest and every objection she had to moving in with him and flown out the window.

"Why not," he smiled, taking her hand. She moved over him, straddling him and pressing her lips to his.

"Sirius Black, I cannot think of a single reason not to marry you."

"So you will? That's a yes?"

"Yes, of course I'll marry you, you great oaf," she laughed before kissing him again.

"I love you," he murdered against her lips.

"I love you too," She replied before she was flipped onto her back.

SBSBSB

"Do you think we should keep this between us for now? Until we plan a bit more," She asked Sirius, who was lying between her legs, cheek pressed against her stomach.

"I just did _that,_ and you're thinking about a wedding? I'm losing my touch. I used to render you speechless." he moaned, moving up the bed to join her at the pillow. "I have to tell James,"

"Well there's no denying that. I'm surprised you didn't mirror him before we had sex," she laughed.

"I have both the mirrors. One is faulty, trying to fix it. Besides, James is minding your ring," he smiled shyly.

"My ring?"

"Did you think I'd propose to you without having a ring? I actually planned to do this properly but I couldn't hold it in any longer..."

"Who thought that the notorious Sirius Black would ever be tamed by a silly little half-blood like me," She mused. "I wonder what my mum will say,"

"When do you want to get married," he asked, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in tighter.

"Christmas," she smiled. "Christmas eve,"

"What about new years? Christmas is with James and Lily,"

"Ah yes. For a bloke who ran from tradition his whole life, you seem very eager to keep up new ones."

"New ones make sense. Old ones don't. Like beheading elves."

"Ruining the mood, love." She laughed. "New years," she agreed before dozing off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still early in the evening. They had both been on duty for the Order monitoring a Quidditch match for Dumbledore and were exhausted.

Sirius untangled himself from Her and snook out, dressing quietly. He made himself laugh at the memories of doing this to Her before, and previous girls. Gripping his wand, he left his small house before jumping on his mototbike. He didn't dare apparate, not with many Ministry employees under Voldemort's control.

After a bumpy landing and a kick to the front wheel, Sirius knocked on the front door.

"Who's there?" Called a female voice from behind the door.

"Padfoot, the anamagus who once caught you in the nip in Prong's parent's house and you were-"

"Shut up!" She laughed, "I don't want Happy to hear you talk like that," She laughed, pulling the door open.

"He's a baby!"

"He's a toddler! Almost walking and he's almost talking to! I swear he tried to say BROOM the other day,"

"Thats m'boy." Sirius smiled. "Where's Prongs?"

"He's due back. Dumbledore wanted his cloak?"  
"Why? His disillusion is flawless?" Sirius commented, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"I dunno, but since Dumbledore found out James had one, he's been asking to borrow it. We're not really leaving the house anymore so he gave it to him..."

At that moment, a knock came from the front door, followed by an opening 'click' and heavy footsteps

"Prove yourself," Sirius could see Lily pointing her want at her husband, but he couldn't see James yet.

"Lily, you know it's me," James assured her.

"Prove it."

"You have a clover shaped birth mark on your bum,"

"More,"

"And you are self conscious of your left nipple," he added, with a laugh in his voice. Sirius couldn't stay in his seat any longer.

"What's with your left nipple?" he asked, moving towards Lily and James. "Listen, Jamsie, I need the ring?"

"Are you actually going to ask her?" Lily squealed with delight.

"Already did. Keep new years even open, guys."

"Excellent." James said before running up the stairs. Lily was about to scold him for his heavy boots on the loud stairs but she soon heard Harry cry and it was too late. Exiting the room, she lightly tip-toed up the stairs and soon her soft voice could be heard assuring Harry and nestling him back to sleep. James appeared down the stairs first carrying a small silver box. He wrapped his best friend in a tight hug before handing over the ring.

"Is there banana on this?" Sirius asked, sniffing a questionable yellow-brown substance on the silver box.

"Probably. You're lucky it's nothing worse. I can't keep track of these nappies!" James complained. Sirius gave him a disbelieving look. "You'll understand when your hair is full of mushy peas and you have poo up to your elbows!"

"I am having a wedding, not a litter."

"That's what Lily said,"

"Well, If Harry is walking by new years, he's going to be my best man," Sirius chuckled. He received a punch in the shoulder for the joke but James just smiled.

"Position filled, my dear man. I can't believe she said yes. Both of you should come over for drinks tomorrow night to celebrate."

"Definitely. What else would I be doing on Halloween. Has Mooney been around?" he asked hopefully. He spotted Lily coming down the stairs, freezing at the last step. She looked saddened.

"No," she whispered. "He's still away,"

"I'll go looking for him. And Wormtail?"

"He hasn't been seen in two weeks. We're hoping he's in the sewers with the other rats like he said."

"How will you find Remus?" Lily asked.

"I've a good nose. He said he was heading to Luxembourg. It's a small country and I've a good nose," he winked. "Look, I need you to do something for me. I've written a set of letters and they are in my vault in Gringott's. In the event of my death or incarceration, I need you to make sure they get to the right people."

"Incarceration?" Lily questioned.

"It won't be long before we are all in Azkaban for fight with Dumbledore."

"Stop it now, Sirius" Lily scolded him. "We will get through this!"

"We can only hope,"

"You should get back to your fiancé so you can shag like an engaged couple should!"

"Oh we alrea-"

"Go, Padfoot!" James pushed his friend towards the front door.

"Tell me, Jimmy," Sirius whispered, checking Lily couldn't hear him. "Is it true that the sex dries up after your married?"

"It gets better," James smacked his back as he opened the front door, trying to contain his laughter.

"I doubt it can,"

"You'll see,"

"Thank You." he said, hugging them both and opening the front door.

"See you tomorrow, Sirius!"

"I'll bring the champaign," he smiled, jumping back on the bike. Sirius smiled to himself as he drove off, slowly rising intot he air on the bike. Halloween 1981 should surely be the best one of all.


End file.
